


Come when I call you

by Mraowface



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a total bastard, Coming Untouched, M/M, Miraculous prostate stimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mraowface/pseuds/Mraowface
Summary: Aziraphale has been reading about prostate stimulation.  This is exactly why Crowley should never have shown him the internet...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Come when I call you

It happened at the breakfast table. Crowley was sipping his coffee and languidly admiring the way Aziraphale was devouring croissants. Crowley had just put his cup down for a second, and then suddenly he was bent double and spluttering coffee everywhere. A wave of _something_ had hit him, like electricity crackling round his insides.

Crowley's body spasmed for a few seconds, before he shakily regained control. When he looked to Aziraphale for help, the angel was watching with amused interest.

“What did you _do?”_

Aziraphale looked thoroughly unashamed. “Well, I've been doing some reading. Did you know, that if you apply an electrical current to the prostate, it can cause spontaneous ejaculation?” Aziraphale looked positively delighted with his discovery.

Crowley took a minute to assess his body. Yep, warm sticky heat, crotch region. _Fuck_.

“Angel, you can't _do_ things like that!”

“I rather think I can.” Aziraphale looked unbearably smug, but his face softened when Crowley let out an anguished groan. “You did like it, didn't you?”

“I - I don't know. It was very... unexpected. I guess... I didn't hate it.”

Aziraphale resumed looking smug, and primly set to polishing off his fifth croissant.

Crowley really should have seen it coming. A few days later, they were out dining at a new restaurant Aziraphale had shown interest in. It was a bit flashy, and the angel had given a disappointed sigh at the portion sizes, but the wine list was exquisite, and there was a very attentive waiter who Aziraphale quickly won over.

It had been an eventful day. Aziraphale had expressed a desire to go shopping, so Crowley had dutifully followed him around stores, accumulating bags and parcels. Aziraphale did everything wholeheartedly, and the boot of the Bentley was now crammed.

Dinner was pleasantly relaxing. Crowley savoured his wine, and leant forward a couple of times to suck a dollop of sauce from Aziraphale's finger, shuddering a little as he did so. Aziraphale was getting a _lot_ more demonstrative in public.

Just as the waiter was approaching to clear Aziraphale's plate, Crowley felt it happening again. He didn't even have time to swear at his bastard of an angel before he was hunched over and twitching, desperately trying not groan loudly at the orgasm wracking his body as he clutched at the table.

“Is everything alright?” The waiter sounded concerned.

“Oh yes. It's just stomach cramps. He's a martyr to them, the poor dear.” Aziraphale stroked Crowley's outstretched hand sympathetically. “I'll have the _île f_ _lottante_ and my husband will have a double espresso.”

Crowley began to recover as the waiter retreated. He unclenched his hands from the table, and lifted his gaze to glare at Aziraphale.

“You utter bastard.”

“Language, dear. No, don't do that.” Crowley had been about to wave a hand to miracle himself clean. “I want you to sit and drink your coffee nicely, while I enjoy my dessert.”

Face flushing with embarrassment, Crowley opted just to focus his eyes on the table and say nothing. He felt unpleasantly hot all over, and was struggling to convince himself that the whole restaurant wasn't staring directly at him.

Aziraphale enjoyed his dessert greatly and with even more overt noises of pleasure than usual. The meringue was delicious, he assured Crowley, and the custard was simply _delectable_. Crowley's face burned as his angel coaxed him into accepting a fingerful of sauce.

“Drink your coffee, dear. Oh look, they gave you a little biscuit!”

Crowley croaked out “You can have it.”

“Mmm, _scrumptious_.” Aziraphale was having a delightful evening. He watched his demon try not to look flustered as he sipped his coffee. “Alright dear, get yourself ready to go.”

After looking enquiringly at his angel, just to check, Crowley quickly miracled himself clean while Aziraphale fussed with the bill.

When they got up to leave, Crowley's hand sought out Aziraphale's, and was rewarded with a reassuring squeeze. They left the restaurant together in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Valvopus: I will always come when you call me...


End file.
